the_budsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
The TBS3 Timeline
Introduction TBS3 ''is the third iteration of the ever-so-slightly notorious friend group simply known as ''The Budsquad. after fully transitioning from Skype ''to ''Discord, it soon became clear that this would be the perfect place for the third iteration of TBS ''to reside in. ''TBS3 ''(as well as its previous iterations) are primarily known for their odd sense of humor, ranging from the complex lore found in the ''Fatty Quest series, or more simple things, like highly compressed video and audio (typically provided by large.) Beginnings Arc in the beginning, TBS3 ''was not even given the name ''TBS3, but was instead under the name nae 24, obviously stemming from Silento's ''infamous ''Nae Nae ''dance move. at this time, the primary members were 'parent '(who came up with the idea of creating the group in the first place), 'large, ''hugo, 'nstar, and meo. while parent ''requested to be given ownership of the server several times, his request was never granted, and ownership remained in ''large's hands for many more months to come. at this time, the group was primarily used for goofing around in ''rabb.it ''rooms, watching movies, unnecessarily pinging everyone, and not much else. this period of ''nae 24 ''really wasn't that interesting, but it was still an important starting point for the group as a whole. Evolution Arc eventually, ''nae 24 ''expanded beyond simply watching movies, and instead became more of a general hangout for previous members of ''The Budsquad. due to the fact that nae 24 consisted almost entirely of previous TBS ''members, they came to the decision that the server should officially be rebranded as the third iteration of ''TBS, and thus, ''TBS3 ''was born (for real.) it was at this time that new members begin to come onto the scene, such as ''rocket ''(who would later be given ownership of the group), ''maisuro, jawsh, roasted, terminaltaco, shayne, chris, milo, ronaldonator, and many more. things were beginning to pick up the pace at this point, with many more...questionable events taking place. a wide variety of disturbing images could be found in the general chat, a random kid from a roblox war group had their steam account attacked by the group, and a random kid from omegle was invited into the server just to mess with him. this major surge in new members subsequently boosted the activity of the group a lot, and much like the beginning of the eSavages, the chat almost completely consisted of random images with little to no context, with a few normal conversations sprinkled in throughout it all. ironically enough, you could even find particular members talking trash about people who would later become members themselves, such as austin ''and ''tboy. Organization after the current members had some time to settle in, things were starting to become ever-so-slightly more organized. at this point, roles had been determined (with members of TBS1 ''getting their own role), and while the ranks were certainly more messy than they are now, it was...a humble starting point? during this time, even more new members hopped onto the scene, including 'ditzyflama, ''bruno'', and ''valletta''. aside from the new members, though, not much had really changed in terms of how the members interacted. images with no context would still be spammed in the chat, the usual inside jokes persisted (such as calling ''parent fat), and everyone would goof around in the voice channels. this pattern would keep going for quite a while, up until yet another new member decided to show up, going by the name of 'Thou Who Shall Not Be Named (name altered due to unforeseen circumstances.) this lady would quickly become infamous among the group until the end of time. Mayhem Arc fast-forwarding through the consistent pattern of spamming memes (and a few notable members joining, such as'' vaokao, 'velvet,'' kasodus, '''''mayhem, kahgo, and austin), we now arrive at the true beginning of drama in TBS3. Thou Who Shall Not Be Named quickly became known for causing trouble among the group over petty things, such as trying to start a competition with velvet to see who's the more attractive e-girl, and getting incredibly defensive and angry whenever people would tell her that ''twenty one pilots was a bad band. not only would she get defensive and angry, but she would also play the victim card immediately after, stating that she could no longer stand "being made fun of", despite the fact that other members were simply making harmless jokes about her favorite band. all of this bad behavior came off as nothing more than attention seeking, and that's because it was! we can also see that ''Thou Who Shall Not Be Named's irritating behavior was not the only thing making this a weird period for ''TBS3. at this time, the server briefly became public, with a sudden influx of random people joining through invite links posted on twitter. random members joining the server would simply be instructed to read the rules, state what country they're from, and state their gender. in the middle of all this, ''mayhem ''could be heard reciting various different copypastas in her anime girl voice (which would soon allow her to have her very own ''"voice slut" ''role) while simultaneously spamming the general chat with the same five yaoi hentai images over and over again. to call this period chaotic would be an understatement. it didn't take long for ''Thou Who Shall Not Be Named ''to throw in her two cents as well. after seeing ''mayhem ''complain that her messages were unpinned, ''Thou Who Shall Not Be Named swiftly responded by calling her a "petty bitch" ''(which holds some immediately obvious irony.) her annoying behavior also extended to more minor things, such as taking obvious jokes way too literally, and just generally being unpleasant to be around. eventually, this all blew over, with 'Thou Who Shall Not Be Named 'calming down (at least for a little while), and the ''TBS3 ''shenanigans continued on as usual for a long time without very many eventful things taking place. well, aside from the fact that 'tboy' got kicked out of the server for a few weeks due to a vote initiated by [[Meotherobot|meo]]. High Energy Arc at this point, the members of the group had begun to act quite sentimental, reflecting on the past history of ''TBS, and thanking each other for the fact that the group was still alive and well. ironically enough, a TBS Wiki ''was being created at this time as well! of course, this attempt at creating a wiki would end up becoming obsolete very quickly, as it would later be replaced by the wiki you're reading this on right now! no major "events" would occur until [[rolls|rolls]]' 'decided to organize a ''TBS3 Hunger Games. nothing was very significant about the game itself, other than the fact that Thou Who Shall Not Be Named ''ended up being temporarily kicked by [[Milo|''milo]]'' ''for spamming the chat during this game. this decision was made in error, as he was not aware that a role could be assigned for that sort of case rather than kicking the user entirely. after coming back, she proceeded to randomly bring up why she thought masturbation was nasty! why? great question! yet another "incident" of sorts took place on the very same day, in which [[Kasodus|''kasodus]]' 'got into some nasty drama with 'vivi' due to him tweeting out an image of her sitting next to some other female developers with the ''Brazzers ''logo in the corner. this sparked some heavy discussion regarding the subject among the group, and even someone being called out as a potential spy for the "other side". fast forwarding through many more questionable conversations with 'Thou Who Shall Not Be Named 'involving the topic of nudes, her inability to understand how sex works, and her posting a picture of one of her classmates so everyone could mock her appearance, we arrive at ''August 12th. ''after sitting through another painful conversation with 'Thou Who Shall Not Be Named 'about sex, a prank against her was planned in the ''#private ''chat. this prank would involve 'large, rolls, 'and 'roasted 'acting as if 'Thou Who Shall Not Be Named 'had said or done something completely unforgivable that hurt them on a personal level. this lead to her having a complete panic attack, begging them to tell her what she did wrong, to which they would simply reply that it could not be put into words at all. this kept going throughout the rest of the night, and she would continue asking them what she did wrong all the way until the next day. later that night, 'tboy 'had rejoined the server and began talking again as normal, with 'gavin 'and 'mag 'also joining the server only a few days later. this somewhat disastrous arc concluded with 'Thou Who Shall Not Be Named 'being officially kicked out of the group (at least for a while) due to 'large 'simply not wanting to deal with the trouble it caused. of course, this would provoke her into making a fuss about it, but this thankfully did not cause any harm to anyone. drama aside, though, the infamous 'Tyler 'joke was born towards the end of this arc! ...nice. oh, and to top it all off, 'kaizo 'joined the group for a little while! why? i don't know! if there were someone to blame, it would probably be [[Chris|chris]]' 'or 'meo. Chaotic Arc ''TBS3 ''was continuing to grow at quite the steady pace at this point, and while most new members were real life friends of the admins who would be removed for inactivity not long afterwards, one new member in particular that stands out is ''ekosi'', who would go on to become one of the most infamous members of the group much later down the line. the general consensus has been that he had most likely matured after all these years, and in a way, they were correct! his glaring issues would not become apparent until many months later, since at the time, all he really did was...have casual conversation and be a reasonable person (at least for a little while.) The Raid on top of this, ''megas thought it would be a good idea to try to start a raid against 'rika[[rika|'s'']] public discord, as he had not yet gotten over the drama they had a few years prior. this idea was swiftly shot down by the other members of the group (aside from ''roasted, who encouraged him to go for it, and ekosi, who provided advice for how to avoid detection.) megas ''began to justify his idea, by stating that ''rika needed to be ''"put in his place", and they needed to "show who's in control of this bitch boy". despite everyone's attempts to get him to calm down, ''megas ''attempted to raid the server anyway, and proceeded to boast in the chat about how he had just been IP banned from the server (as if IP banning was an ability specific to ''rika, ''despite it working like that in every server.) in response, ''ekosi ''suggested that he use a VPN to get around the ban. thanks! after the situation had passed, though, ''rika ''made up with ''megas ''behind the scenes, stating that they had no real reason to hate each other after all these years. ''megas ''was subsequently allowed back into ''rika's discord in some sort of attempt to symbolize peace between the two. how thoughtful. Post-Raid after a few days had passed, tboy had managed to get in contact with a (presumably very young) user who he had managed to convince that he was actually ''elvis. ''tboy claimed to have been hiding at the elvis grave site, to which the user responded by saying he was on his way. unfortunately, this meetup did not go anywhere, and this ended in great disappointment for the user attempting to track down ''elvis once and for all. following this, ''voidtexx ''was also invited to the group for some reason! it didn't take long for this to be clearly seen as a poor decision, as [[Meotherobot|''meo]]'' ''and [[roasted|''roasted]] immediately questioned why he was invited, stating that they didn't need "another roblox guy." not to mention,' all ''voidtexx'' did was immediately say the dreaded n word and keep posting the same screenshot of an offensive youtube comment'' '''large ''made many years ago in some sort of attempt to mock him for it. large would play along with the joke at first, but it didn't take long for him to get frustrated by how repetitive this "joke" was''. ''[[roasted|''roasted]]' 'had enough with his shenanigans, to the point where he temporarily left the group not even an hour after 'voidtexx 'joined. he was ''not ''having any of it. just a few days later, another raid was organized, this time against 'captain_arr's 'twitter (presumably suggested by 'ekosi, given the fact that he hates ''captain_arr'' very much) in which everyone spammed him with the infamous old drawing of ''tboy's'' character. unsurprisingly, this ended with everyone getting blocked by him, and nothing productive was gained from doing this. shocker. Obama's Arc despite the many, well...less than productive things taking place during this time, that doesn't mean nothing worthwhile was being accomplished at all, as development on ''tboy's'' new game titled ''Race Rage ''was coming along quite nicely. lots of new maps were being designed by people like ''ekosi and 'shayne, and of course, the coding was coming along nicely as well. that's kind of an important aspect. megas also happened to be planning an ironic gaming series on ''YouTube inspired by the infamous ''Deez Gaming''. the project was planned to be titled WeebXD, but it unfortunately didn't make it past its initial conception. one project that actually did ''make it past its conception was the even more infamous [[ObamaRBLX|''ObamaRBLX]]. this was a simple parody account on ''twitter ''in which ''tboy, large, and various other members of the team would tweet as the personality of former president of the United States Barack Obama, ''as if he now had a major interest in ''ROBLOX. what started as a simple joke among friends quickly spread out of control, though, as big accounts began retweeting the original tweet simply reading "I am Obama". within just a couple days, the tweet had gained hundreds of retweets and likes. this quickly became one of the most prominent inside jokes among the group for months afterwards, even gaining the attention of the ROBLOX ''development group ''Shovelware Studios. after many interviews and interrogations between the two parties, Shovelware Studios ''swiftly exposed the account as being run by the people of ''TBS, who they referred to as the Turner Broadcasting System. once the members behind the account were exposed, ''ObamaRBLX'''' had lost his trust among the american people, but this didn't stop him from continuing to tweet...at least for a little while. on ''October 2nd, ObamaRBLX ''simply tweeted out out ''"Goodnight, America." ''indicating that his saga was finally over. it was a wild ride, but all good things must come to an end. it was also around this time that many other members of ''TBS (''aside from 'large 'and 'megas) had begun entering ''rika's'' (now infamous) old discord server all at the same time. the plan was initially to only invite the "sane people", but it didn't take long for things to get incredibly out of hand, to a point they could all fill up the voice channels instantly with very few of the existing members being able to have room in them. this would lay down the foundation for many noteworthy disasters to come later down the line. finally, [[roasted|roasted]]'' ''and ''Thou Who Shall Not Be Named ''rejoined the server after being absent for a reasonably lengthy time, ''adam ''also joined the server for the first time, and ''void ''was kicked out of the group for continuously pestering ''large ''about his past despite being told to stop several times. oh yeah, and ''emilio '''''was exiled for attempting to raid the server. what a legend.